A Kryptonian's Wish
by Procaticjolt
Summary: a child's wish comes true.
1. Chapter 1

A KRYPTONIAN'S WISH

Disclamier: I own nothing this is a fanfic and and I earn zero profit from this.

Clark, four and half years old, watched sadly as the children around him played and talked. Clark had asked the dad to allow him to enter the primary school now instead of when he turned five, that way he could hopefully go to school.

It had taken a lot of arm twisting and begging but he managed to get the dad to agree.

Clark had also hoped to make friends faster too, but that had been blown out of the water before it even entered. Most of the kids were older than him and didn't want to befriend a 'baby'.

Clark sighed, wishing mom was here. She was nice, like Dad.

Yelling brought Clark out of his inner mussing. Looking up, Clark saw a couple of the bullies pushing around a younger student, laughing at the poor boy.

Clark stood up, a thought coming to him. Maybe if I beat up those guys, the other boy will be my friend!

Not giving the thought anymore consideration Clark ran at them.

But someone beat him to the bullies. An older boy, only a year away from joining middle school and looked very much like the child being bullied, rushed past him.

The fight that took place was messy, seeing how it was three on one yet the older boy held his ground.

The older boy had taken the first by surprise, bulldozing into him and flattening him into the ground. Quickly the two others rushed the older boy, punching and hitting every which way. The older didn't plan to play fair though as he bit the closest one on the leg, earning a holler of pain before it was abruptly stopped by a knee in the gut.

The older boy grinned as his fist connected solidly with the jaw of the last boy he was fighting, and caused Clark to wince. He'd distinctly heard the break of a dislocated jaw. He knew all too well what those sounded like having heard the same sound once when they had visited the dentist's for mom and the guy before them was complaining about a broken jaw it only helped that he had seen the man get punch before.

Not that older boy was any better. He was missing a front tooth, had a black eye, a swollen fist that looked possibly broken and if Clark were to guess a sprained ankle Despite these injuries the older stood up, grinning as blood trickled out the side of his mouth. He looked extremely proud of himself. "Hah!

That's what you get for messing with us! You'd better not mess with my little brother again, because next time I won't go easy on you!"

The three boys hobbled off, leaving both the younger brother and Clark staring in awe of the older boy. The younger brother reacted first.

"That was amazing brother! You beat 'em good!"

The older brother puffed out his chest, grinning. The grin disappeared with the arrival of the teachers, who wasted no time chewing the older boy a new one.

Clark left as soon as he saw the teacher's coming. The young boy, wandered back into the building his mind trying to understand why the older brother had protected the younger. He had seen them together before.

Normally the older boy avoided his younger brother and made a big deal about how much of a hassle his brother was and how nobody wanted to hang out with 'babies'. But then he dove into a fight without a second thought.

Why?

He'd have to talk to dad about that.

High in the star filled sky against a full moon canvas was to the casual observer a giant meteor flying at an alarming rate.

Had it been someone more observant though they would have noticed the column of smoke in a distance that the meteor had been coming from and that the meteor was making a mad dash to the borders of the kent farm.

Inside the meteor was a child. The child had long black hair that reached his slightly pass his shoulders with a long bangs covering the both side of his empty looking black eyes and was no more then ten years old. He was caked in dirt, blood and scorch marks and sleeping bereft of any article of clothing.

It was well past ten, and Clark stared at the starry sky from his spot on the barn, both his mom and dad had left the farm for some work and he was in care of the neighbours , his mind fogged with memories of that day.

Once school was over, Clark headed out to the neighbor's home to ask his dad's friend some questions. The dad's friend was happy to see him and offered to buy him some chocolates. Happily Clark accepted and soon enough they were at a sweet shop. Clark chattered about how the day went, telling of a prank he did on a teacher and what they were supposed to be learning. Soon it got to the topic Clark had been wondering the most about.

"-and then his brother shot outta nowhere and protected him! I mean, his brother got hurt but he didn't seem to mind as long as he was safe. Why?"

The dad's friend looked surprised by the honest question. Then he looked sad as he explained. "It is normal for siblings to protect each other Clark. What that boy had done was the natural thing to do, though not what I'd recommend."

"But…why? Why did he let himself get hurt?"

"Because he loves his brother. No matter what he said or how he acted, deep down he still loves his brother."

Clark looked up, a hopeful look in his eyes. "Can…can I have a brother too?"

He wished he had a brother, someone to play with and to look up to, who would take the time to teach him and protect him.

The dad's friend smiled sadly, patting him on the head. "Maybe one day, Clark."

Looking up at the darkening sky, the elder man then smiled.

"Did you know that if you make a wish on a wishing star, your wish comes true Clark?"

"Really? Which star is the wishing star uncle?" Clark asked. Maybe he could wish for a brother!

"You have to find it on your own, Clark. The wishing star is very hard to find because there's so many stars, plus when you do make a wish you have to make it rhyme."

"Rhyme?"

"Like this: star light, star bright. First star I see tonight, wish I may, wish I might have the wish I wish tonight. I want a lovely girl, whose face is not going to make me hurl. See what I mean?"

"Then I'll wish on everyone till I find it!"

Clark had then finished his dinner and said his goodnights to uncle and aunty before he took off. He zigzagged around, pretending he was playing hide and seek with himself .Soon he was on the barn's roof, looking up at the dark sky and reflecting on what the uncle had said.

Looking, really looking this time at the abyss that was the sky, Clark shrugged. It never hurt to wish right?

Scanning the dark sky he picked out a smallish, hard to see star.

"Star light, shining not so bright, give me the wish I wish tonight. I do not ask for chocolates, pranks or whatever, just give me one older brother."

As soon as the words left his mouth a bright near-blinding light flashed above him with a resounding 'BOOM'. Clark covered his eyes till the light died down some before looking again.

He had just enough time to see a smoldering body drop on him.

With a loud grunt from Clark he pushed the body off himself before examining it.

It looked like a boy, had long black hair and no clothes.

Then a pair of black eyes opened and met blue.

" Hn " Was all the strange person said before passing out.

Clark stared at the strange person, then the sky and back at the person.

Then a bright grin broke out over his face as he looked back up towards the sky and yelled,

"Thank you wishing star!"

Then he began to drag his new 'sibling' towards his room.


	2. Chapter 2

Clark, after seeing a child get defended by his older brother, makes a wish on a wishing star for an older brother too. Updates are slow, and grammar is not perfect but it is mostly legible.

Chapter 2: Bro-?

Clark fidgeted in his seat as the teacher droned on. Normally he would have paid attention or at least made an attempt to look that part but today he was extremely excited about having an older brother barely staying in his seat to avoid getting detention. That would keep him away from his older sibling!

It had been six hours since his mystery sibling had been wished here and he was getting worried.

What if his sibling had hurt himself when he landed?

What if those scorch marks weren't superfluous?

What if he had to go to the bathroom?

K#4

Questions filled Clark's little head as he impatiently waited for the clock to say 1 o'clock.

12:14:21

Gah! Hurry up already! He thought franticly as his fingers began a nervous drumming against the desk.

He looked down a little anxiously. What if his new brother ignored him? Or hated him? He couldn't bare the idea of his family hating him, it would kill him.

Clark stole a glance at the clock on the teacher's desk. Surely it was almost time by now right? A hour away? Two maybe? He stared at the clock.

12:14:47.

Clark's forehead smacked the counter before, mentally groaning.

The Mayor stared out the window of his office, his features grim. Six hours ago the park had been attacked by a flying blazing object.

At first many had thought it another round of meteor shower and there was pandemonium on the streets. The object had been made of black granite and looked remarkably similar to some of the meteor stones.

But when, a group of police had search the park, where they saw the stone.

The mayor rubbed his eyes. He was getting too old for all this.

Taking a deep drag from his pipe, the mayor went back to fighting his never-ending battle against his nefarious foe: the paper work. Which had doubled during this whole meteor scare.

Sasuke sneezed before sitting straight up, a kunai in one hand, a katana in the other, a wild look in his eyes.

Blinking a few times as he felt various kinks and pins from laying in the same spot for too long he took in his surroundings.

He was in some plain looking farmhouse that smelt like old people.

Carefully he looked around the small apartment, looking for any signs of life.

Not sensing anyone else the teenager cautiously looked around.

It was white walled, sparsely furnished and had a look of some very neat-freak person living there.

The only sign that somebody did live here was a small, organized mess in the corner of the bedroom, full of things that were only of value to a child.

Finding the bathroom Sasuke looked around and spotted a set of clothing about his size.

Had the owner of the apartment set them out for him?

Then Sasuke caught his reflection. He gagged.

He looked like he had been dragged through all of grass and then thrown through a fire pit and after that fought Naruto to a stalemate! And the bandages around his side looked as though it was done by a toddler.

Checking once more for anything dangerous he made took a quick shower, which proved difficult with a weapons pouch attached to his thigh.

Finishing in record time, he dressed in the new clothes and fresh bandages and moseyed towards the kitchen, searching its contents.

What he found made him blink a sweat a little.

There was cereal and a hell lot of farm products he had probably landed in some civilian's home.

Normally he wouldn't give a whole lot of thought, but it looked as though somebody had robbed a convenient store of its noodles and well… there was nothing else to eat.

His eyes twitched at the nutrients, fiber, vitamins containing fruits and vegetables scattered all around the kitchen when he had been a missing nin he had longed for good food and most of the time he had to do with soldier pills.

Oh well, Hn.

He shrugged as he reached for one corn. Sasuke thought over everything that had happened in the past few days as he waited for the water to boil and dropped the corn in it.

He, Uchiha Sasuke, the Avenger, and a hell lot of other titles of Konoha, last survivor of the Uchiha clan, had been banished from elemental nations and he had willingly steeped into a Kamui of his own creation finally after the war.

But what was going to happen now? He had no place to return or go to, he had been a wanted SSS-rank criminal (last time he checked) in all countries, no connections, no money, no idea where he was or how he ended up here.

Wow, I'm only seventeen-years-old and I've already (BLEEP) up my life beyond repair. Peachy.

Seeing the bubble in the water, Sasuke pulled out the corn which poured the hot water into the sink.

He started eating the corn while keeping his body at full alert.

Well, I could become a terrorist; I mean after all, that's pretty much what I had been doing earlier. He thought with a smirk;

He was brought out of his mental musings when he heard a door slam open. A kunai appeared in his hand.

Slowly he made his way to the entrance of the kitchen, slowly peeking out the side of it.

There, at least twelve years younger than him was a boy.

The boy had dark black hair, cerulean eyes and was rather short. In all, he looked pretty normal although the clothes were different than he had ever seen before. The boy looked around franticly as though he was trying to find something of great important. Tears swelled in his eyes, an absolutely devastated look appearing on his face. Sasuke check to see if anyone else was coming but his chakra felt no one.

Walking forward and making as much noise as possible as to alert the kid he was there, Sasuke cautiously approached him.

The boy looked over to him, and stared for a moment.

Then the biggest and happiest smile Sasuke had ever seen broke across the boy's face.

The boy ran to him, small arms wrapping around his waist and hanging on in an iron grip. Sasuke repressed the impulse to pierce the kid in the eye with the kunai that was still in his hand.

What the kid said though shocked him.

"Big Brother, your back!"

"Wha-?"


	3. Chapter 3

Clark, after seeing a child get defended by his older brother, makes a wish on a wishing star for an older brother too. Updates are slow, and grammar is not perfect but it is mostly legible.

Discalimers APPY

Chapter 3

"Wha-?" His sibling seemed to sputter.

The older child just stared at him, looking utterly confused.

Clark rubbed his face into his/her torso, too happy to care that his sibling wasn't hugging back.

"I thought you abandon me." the smaller boy said, his tiny arms linked around a strong midriff.

"Oh I forgot to ask!" Clark said, pulling himself from the older one, looking into his eyes.

"What's your name?"

"Sasuke, Hn." The older sibling said, sounding a little unsure.

"Sasuke older brother I'm Clark!" Clark grinned.

The older boy just stared for a moment, looking completely clueless.

Sasuke glared at the younger boy, Clark, in an annoyed fashion.

Why was he calling him his big brother anyways?

"You are older than me, aren't you?" Clark asked in an innocent manner.

"Well duh! Can't you tell?"

"…no," then a small grin plastered itself on his face.

"But I'm glad to know the Wishing Star did give me a brother!"

"Wishing star?"

"Yeah! 9 hours ago, I made a wish on a wishing star of a big brother, a bright light flashed and you landed on me!

Then I look you to our home and waited for you to wake up!

But I had to go to school and I didn't want anybody to know.

So I waited for the school to end and rushed back here as soon as I could!"

Sasuke processed the boy's rapidly done talk.

So I've been out for 9 hours accidentally landed on the boy, in a place which seems very different from elemental nations and even I can't sense any powerful chakra apart from the kid near me it's like Rock Lee but this kid seems stronger as I still can't get out his embrace if I want to without effort.

"Brother Sasuke why are your eyes different one is red while the other one looks the one is a white circle with more circles outside." Clark asked.

Immedately Sasuke applied a minor henge on his face making his eyes similar to the kids.

"Hey now they look like mine"

Sasuke thought of his options with him being banisehed out of elemental nations he had planned on staying in the Ryuuchi cave by reverse summoning himself but time between his summoning from there and his appearance at Ryuuchi his name had been stuck off sending him in a random direction and now he was lost had no food or shelter and didn't even have either money or Knowledge unless I

"Sasuke-Brother? Are you okay?" A pair of trusting, innocent cerulean eyes gazed up at him.

-Unless I became this kid's 'brother'! We look enough alike to pass as brothers! Judging by the photographs here, he's adopted son of two people who look old enough to be kid's grandparents (A/n he basing off age difference in the elemental nations).

Smiling at the younger boy Sasuke said in a curious tone, "Clark, do we have parents? I'd like to see them."

The smaller boy looked down. "Yes, we do have parents, we're the sons of Martha and Jonathan Kent." The boy finished, looking slightly sad.

"They have gone out to the city to get Farm supplies so they aren't here"

Excellent.

That makes things easier.

Now to come up with a viable alibi.

Giving Clark a bright smile, Sasuke hugged him but it looked extremely forced he had never been good with children and smiling was something he had forgotten after the Massacre.

It was an awkward and slightly painful thing for the most powerful Missing-nin in history after Madara, he barely remembered what a hug felt like and he had Itachi to thank for that, but he had to get this kid to trust him and probably he could be a better brother for him than Itachi was for him.

The kid had already helped (albeit unintentionally) in making a plausible excuse for Sasuke existence here, all he had to do was play his part.

Even if it was cheering up the sad boy and pretending to be a concerned loving older brother a small part of genuinely cared for the brat.

"It's okay Little Brother. I'm sorry to bring it up." Sasuke lied difficultly.

Clark was overjoyed. Little Brother! Sasuke called him that! Yes, they were becoming a real family with mom dad his brother and him!

Clark didn't see the amused smirk on Sasuke's face, a plan forming in his mind.

Clark then spent the rest of the day explaining about Smallville, where to find things, anything and everything plus all the questions his big brother had.

It was nearly eleven when Sasuke had told him he had to go to bed. He didn't complain, it was nice to have someone who cared other than John and Martha.

Sasuke said that tomorrow they'd go shopping for food and maybe go to the park if they had time.

Clark tired from the days excitements, went to sleep promptly, thinking he had the best brother in the whole world.

As Sasuke opened the window and silently began going through hand seals for a jutsu.


End file.
